Royal Executioners
Royal Executioners Alliances List of Alliances Alliance Tiers Alliance Fealties The Royal Executioners make enemies by what we say, but friends by what we do. The Royal Executioners did not start from humble beginnings. Instead, it was birthed out of one of the greatest fights seen in all of Westeros. After taking Westeros by storm and putting all of GoTA on notice, the great Sun Tzu Khan DragonBane left the comfort of the Holy R’hllors to start anew. A small band of members followed the great DragonBane to a newly formed alliance: Royal Executioners. It did not take long for the Royal Executioners to make an impact as they helped immortalize the great name of Sue Hankla in the Justice Phase. Great warriors from across the land began to flock to the battle cry of the Executioners as members from Raisin Bran, Rogue Rangers of the Realm, Holy R’hllors, Growing Strong Alliance and The Water Garden all rallied around the Royal Executioners. Lately, the Executioners have been growing in numbers, strength and blood thirst. Most recently, the Dread Fuzzy Bunnies joined forces with the Royal Executioners to add to their strength. The long night is almost over and the battle cry will go out once again across all of Westeros. The Executioners will sweep through the night and none shall stand in their way. 'Important things to know about the Royal Executioners!' Requirements to be a Royal Executioner *Fill out our Questionnaire *Join our Facebook Recruiting Page *Have 100 Command Points *Be extremely active in AvA *Follow direct orders *Craft for camps *Requirements may be relaxed on a case-by-case basis Benefits to being a Royal Executioner *Friendly in-game advice from some of the best in the game *Support in building your character *Barters while you reincarnate at our training alliance *Alliance challenges run often *Inter-alliance challenges *Success in AvA Success will follow from our rich (albeit short) history *Mourning Phase: Royal Executioners (Overall as part of Holy R'hllors) *Crow Phase: Relentless *Justice Phase: Supreme Judges (Overall as part of Growing Strong Alliance) *Terror Phase: Golden Horror (First in Westerlands as part of A Thousand Eyes and One) *Blitz Phase: Storm Blitz and Crowned Blitz (First in Stormlands and Crownlands) *Skirmisher Phase: Winged Skirmisher (First in Vale) *Sunrise Phase: Frozen Dawn and Iron Dawn (First in North and Iron Islands) Our Spirit Animal Lastly, to be a true Royal Executioner, you must fully embrace our spirit animal: the sloth. What started as a joke has turned into the embodiment of a Royal Executioner. Sloths are: * Unafraid to show their unique nature * Loyal * Remain calm under pressure * Defend their own with tenacity They are regal creatures and their respect will be demanded both on and off the battle field. The Executioners Leader of Royal Executioners: Rona Sand (Rita Gustin) The Royal Executioners have the best diplomats in the game. These individuals coordinate with our allies and banter with our enemies while helping new applicants through the recruitment process. In the absence of Rona Sand, these individuals can be reached for any questions. kristen.jpg|Artemisia (Kristen Juckiewicz) ea61a51b5c2f8aeb9ef43d95af757f91.jpg|Doran Blackfyre (Tim Handelsman) Kim.jpg|Kymaerly Allyrion (Kim Winz) Ivy.jpg|Messaline (Ivy ER) Matt.jpg|Soulless F Ginger (Matt Gustin) Jesse.jpg|Sun Tzu Khan DragonBane (Jesse Smith) Lena.jpg|Winter Nightfall (Lena McQueen) Diane.jpg|Zen Storm (Diane Lea) The Royal Executioners are fortunate enough to have the best training alliance in the realm. Growing Strong Alliance provides a haven for players who need to build their character, spend time reincarnating or take a break from AvA. More information can be found on their Wiki Page or their Facebook Page. 'Parting Remarks' Royal Executioners is not a casual alliance. Our members are very dedicated to GoTA and put in a good amount of effort to meet and exceed our alliance requirements. However, not everything is about doing well in AvA. We like to have fun and help you meet your goals. Our Facebook chat is active at all hours of the day and our Facebook page is covered in game tools, freebie links, and boasting threads for killshots, crits and silver drops. We provide motivational music, memes, and tips and tricks of all types. This provides an environment in which members can become some of the best in the game. We hope you join us on the battle fields, riding one of many noble dragons into battle with the blood of our enemies never drying on our blades. __INDEX__ Category:Alliances Category:Dornish Alliances